Dengan Sepatumu
by Lyre Since
Summary: Teman bermain video game. Gempa. Daiki terbangun di sebuah kamar dalam rumah dekat pantai Malibu. Taiga terbangun di sebuah kamar dalam apartemen di tengah Shibuya.
1. 1 of 3

A/N: Hey, semuanya...!

Aku ingin minta maaf tapi… aayyy, you know what they say:

Kadang sesuatu itu berumur seperti arak! ;)) :,(

Mau ngasih tau aja, aku reupload chapter 1 dan mengubah sedikit dan menghapus scene yang tidak penting walau tidak terlalu mempengaruhi plotnya. Aku sarankan baca dari awal untuk lebih masuk akal tetapi tidak apa baca lanjut juga. Selamat membaca~

.

 **Tags/Warnings:** Body Swap!Canon Divergence, Aged-Up

* * *

.

Aomine terbangun oleh denyutan kepalanya sendiri. Ia mengerang sembari mengerjap, pelipisnya basah oleh keringat dan rasanya ia seperti menghirup gumpalan. Ruangan silau sinar mentari oranye, membuat pandangannya memburam. Ia mendengar desiran ombak yang bergulung dari kejauhan, burung camar bersahutan.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

Ia yakin kamar luas bernuansa jingga pucat itu bukan ruangannya; yang gelap, dingin bukan main karena AC yang ia setel terlalu rendah suhunya, dan berantakan oleh sampah.

Aomine mengayunkan kakinya turun dan berdiri. Migren menyerang—ugh, silaunya. Aomine kembali duduk. Jam berapa ini? Mana HP-nya? Ia berbaring dan merasakan kasur terlalu besar untuk satu orang. Ia menggeram, memberontak, mengeluh tetapi kasur ini wangi deterjen, bukan wangi keringat (kaena terlalu malas mencucinya). Mungkin ia bisa… tidur lagi…

' _Zzzzzztttt… zzzztttt….'_

Aomine mendengar suara itu dari balik bantal, bergetar lembut tapi merusak suasana yang sepi. Ia merogoh, rasanya… _tipis? Huh?_ Ia menyapu layar dengan jarinya—menghiraukan layar yang berbeda, fitur dan wiget berbeda—tangannya otomatis dan bibirnya terkatup seperti tak berotot.

I menghembus napas panjang, "hmrg…"

" _BANGUN, AOMINE!"_

Telinganya seperti ditembak oleh senapan, Ia mengangkat tubuhnya terlalu cepat sampai pandangan goyah dan kaki sempoyongan.

Ia masih mengerjapkan mata linglung tetapi suara kecil di kepalanya mengatakan ada yang _aneh_ pada suara penelepon. Dalam proses menguap, matanya terbuka lebar memandang sekelilingnya: kasur ukuran _double_ rapi tanpa tisu berserakan, tirai terbuka lebar, pemandangan pantai di luar ( _sial, aku dimana?_ ), satu meja belajar dengan buku teks rapi berjejer, dan seperangkap iMac dengan _headset_ HyperX Cloud tergeletak di atas kursi putarnya.

"Hrng? K'mar sypa ni…?"

Penelepon mendengus kesal, " _Terkejut, kan? Bagus."_

 _Kenapa, sih, orang ini menyebalkan?!_ _Menyebalkan… menyebalkan seperti..._ ia merasa perutnya terputar, yakin ia _kenal_ suara itu. Oh, ya, bahkan ia selalu mendengar suara itu setiap saat ia membuka mulut.

Ia seharusnya memeriksa tubuhnya dahulu…

Ia menunduk dan nyaris menjerit. Kulit _beige_ keemasan. Kaus hitam lengan panjang. Celana boxer merah. Ia membuka celana boxernya—

 _M-merah…?!_

" _Hei, sudah selesai paniknya?! Tolong nyalakan komputerku."_

"…Apa yang terjadi?!" Aomine membentak, ia melepas iPhone— _kampret, baru sadar! Pantas rasanya beda—_ dari telinganya dan mencari-cari jam. 13:05. _Malibu. Saturday, April 17 20XX._

" _Kita—ugh, aku susah menjelaskan,_ " Aomine melihat refleksinya, di layar gelap iMac, memicingkan mata pada wajah yang familiar yang sebelumnya hanya dari _cam_. " _Tapi kau sadar, kan, sekarang kau berada di_ _ **tubuhku**_ _?_ "

"Kagami… ini mimpi? Apa aku merasukimu...? Tapi suara kamu—"

Aomine merengut karena ia tahu helaan napas ugh-kamu-melelahkan itu, " _Maka dari itu_ , _Aomine Daiki, biar aku yang jelaskan setelah kau membuka Skype dan kita akan berbicara dengan benar…"_

Aomine dengan menurutnya menyalakan CPU, menatap kagok _keyboard_ yang berbeda dari _keyboard_ miliknya. " _Password_ …?"

Aomine mengikuti Kagami melafalkan _password_ dalam bisu. Ia menekan icon Skype dengan tangan bergetar, memasukkan nama akun dan _password_ -nya, memanggil **Kagami_Taiga** , dan memasang headset, semua dalam satu proses surreal karena ia baru bangun dan otaknya masih memproses segala hal dengan kecepatan 0,001 Mbps.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ia mendapati _wajahnya_ _ **sendiri**_ memelototinya, hanya diterangi cahaya komputer, berlatar kamar gelap penuh poster _pin-up_ Horikata Mai dan band GRANDRODEO. Ia menginspeksi wajah yang sekarang ia kenakan dengan kotak kecil di sisi atas kotak utama skype; alis bercabang, rambut merah marun, iris marun-almond—

"K—koook…?!" suaranya terlalu berat dan kasar. Ia membelalakkan mata, "Apa-apaan ini…?!"

Kagami—dengan wajah Aomine—menggeram, _"mana aku tahu?! Tiba-tiba aku terbangun di kubang sampah ini!"_

Aomine berhenti menatap horor dirinya sendiri dan memicingkan matanya kepada seseorang yang memakai tubuhnya, "hei! Jaga omonganmu! Bukan hanya kau yang bingung," ia melirik refleksinya kembali dan merasa aneh melihat _Kagami_ nyinyir.

Kagami terkesiap dan menggebrak meja, samar Aomine mendengar suara kaleng kosong berjatuhan. _"Aargh! Ini semua salahmu, Aomine! Apa kau tahu aku terbangun dengan migrain dan sendi-sendiku sakit bukan main, apa kau tidak pernah gerak?! Lalu ada apa dengan kulitmu yang biru-biru dan kering…?"_ Aomine menghembuskan napas frustasi. Ia baru bangun dan ia tidak butuh Kagami meneriak dan mengomelinya.

" _I-Ini pasti karena gempa yang kemarin! Aku enggak tau, itu tidak masuk akal tapi kondisi sekarang juga tidak masuk_ _ **akal**_ _!"_

"Tch, tenaang…" ia mengacak-acak rambut. Panik membuatnya tiba-tiba mual. Suasana kamar yang terlalu sepi dan damai, kontradiktif dengan dadanya yang berdegup kencang dan adrenalinnya berpacu. ' _Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi…?'_ Ia menatap kanan-kirinya dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau ingat?"

" _Uhm… entahlah,"_ Kagami menguap sembari mengucek matanya, _"aku tidur. Tepat setelah kamu tidur. Aku bergadang hanya untuk main, kan?"_

Aomine memijit akar hidungnya dan menjilat bibir bawahnya, "ah, ya. Kebiasaan burukmu. Sebelumnya?"

" _Hey! Eh… Kita sedang memainkan Battlefield seperti biasanya dan tiba-tiba ada gempa di Tokyo yang ternyata arahnya dari Oda."_

Aomine membuka matanya, "coba cek _Xbox_ -ku atau listriknya. Itu juga hal terakhir yang aku lakukan," selanya.

Kagami menghilang dari pandangan, menuju lemarinya dan mengambil kotak hitam _hard drive_ yang ia letakkan vertikal, " _tidak terlihat ada masalah… kenapa…?"_ ia memunculkan dirinya kembali, dengan _Xbox_ di kedua tangan, "… _tidak mau menyala,"_ tangannya mengutak-atik konsolnya juga.

"Coba cek parakabelnya."

Kagami melepas dan memasangnya kembali, mengulang apa yang ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan nihil. _"Enggak bisa."_

Aomine menghempas tubuhnya dan mengerang frustasi, "gaaah, sial! Baru beli juga!"

Kagami memutar bola matanya dan Aomine memicingkan mata, _"itu yang kau permasalahkan?! Kita harus cari tahu bagaimana ini terjadi. Aku akan… mmm… cari di Google."_

Aomine menaikkan satu alis, "Cari di Google?" beonya. Suaranya meninggi dan Kagami menyelanya dengan "Kamu akan cari di _Google_ bagaimana kamu bisa bertukar tubuh dengan seseorang yang _beda kontinen denganmu_? Kagami, kamu genius sekali."

" _Kamu—aku bisa melempar HP-mu dari jendela kamarmu sekarang juga! Aku sudah mencari tentang berita gempa ini, tidak masalah jika aku mencari Google. Mungkin ada forum atau seseorang di sosial media yang mengatakan sesuatu yang janggal…?"_

Aomine terdiam, masih menahan rengutan bibirnya—bibir Kagami—tapi akhirnya melambai tangannya dan menghempaskan punggungnya pada tubuh kursi _gaming_. "Terserah, beri tahu aku setelah ini."

" _Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang…?"_

"Tidur, lah."

" _O-Oi—_ "

.

* * *

.

(Malam itu, Tokyo berguncang sampai sekitar 4.5 SR—walau ia berada di lantai paling atas dan nyaris tidak merasakan apa-apa, hanya melihat air di gelasnya bergejolak—dan listrik sempat mengadat.

" _Kau yakin tidak mau evakuasi, Aomine?"_ suara Kagami terdengar dari speaker _headset_ -nya. Murni khawatir di balik suara sintetis.

"Hah!" Aomine menyeringai saat berhasil menembak habis lawannya, jarinya dengan gesit menekan bahu joystick berkali-kali; _fire, fire, reload, switch weapon_ —"dan membiarkanmu menang secara _default_?! Tidak akan."

Kagami tidak berkata apa-apa tetapi Aomine mempunyai firasat ia memutar bola matanya. _"Bodoh. Kita bisa lanjutkan nanti. Hati—hat—kau—nan—ati…"_

"…Hey, Kagami?"

Layarnya berguncang. Menjadi garis-garis horizontal yang bergoyang—mejanya juga bergoyang. Ia merengut, mulai merinding. Apa ia harus keluar? Lampunya berkedip dan Aomine mendengar gemuruh samar dari kejauhan. sial! Dia sudah hampir selesai—"Kagami? Hei! Kau dengar aku…?"

" _Aomi—ne kau harus berhen—"_

"Oi!" Ia berdecak sembari memencet _esc_ berkali-kali, layarnya membeku.

 _FireBasketball02 signed out._

Aomine mengedip sekali. Dua kali. Ia mendengus.

Guncangan mereda tepat beberapa detik setelah Kagami _sign out_. Ia berdecak dan mematikan _Xbox-_ nya—mengerutkan alis beberapa kali tombolnya tidak mau bekerja, lalu akhirnya mati setelah ia mengetuk kepalanya. Ia mematikan komputernya.

Gempa selesai dan sekarang ia bosan. Kagami mungkin tidak akan bermain lagi dalam beberapa waktu ini, padahal ia hampir mencapai rekor mengalahkan Kagami minggu ini! Si pecundang itu akan menjilat kakinya—dan bukan secara sexy. Belum lagi ia merasa ingin membicarakan _bullshit_ dosennya lagi ke Kagami. "Gggeeeh…"

Aomine mencopot _headset_ -nya dan meringis saat dengungan terpengang yang pernah ia dengar mengganggu kedua telinganya. Seperti yang kau rasakan saat kau mengorek kupingmu terlalu dalam, membuat kulitnya geringgingan. Ia mengorek-ngorek hampa, tetapi dengungan itu masih ada. Dengungan itu memekakakan seperti ruangan yang kelewat sepi.

Risih, ia mengambil _smartphone_ -nya, mencari pengalih. Ia menemukan Kagami mengirimnya pesan Line,

' _Nanti lagi saja, Ahomine. Stay save.'_

Aomine menuruti dan beranjak tidur.)

.

* * *

.

" _Coba cek artikel ini…"_ Aomine membuka link yang Kagami kirim sembari mengusap wajahnya dari kantuk yang masih menggantung nakal, " _…aku tidak percaya kamu tidur lagi. Sama baca ini…"_ lagi Kagami mengirim link, membuat Aomine bertanya apa anak ini sudah membaca semuanya. Semuanya ada kata ' _scientific',_ ' _lucid dreaming'_ , _'astral projection'_ , melihat kata-kata itu di paragraf pertama saja sudah membuatnya mual.

 _Body swapping can happen with the notion of biocentrism—um, ya, tidak mengerti_. "aku menyerah."

" _Apa?!"_ jeritan Kagami terdengar aneh dengan suaranya.

Aomine menghela napas sembari mengorek telinga dengan kelingking, "aku tidak akan membaca sampah itu."

Kagami menghembuskan napas pada mic, membuat suara gemuruh, _"artinya kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya kita menjalani aktivitas masing-masing."_

Aomine merasa mood-nya semakin kecut mengingat itu, keeh… _tentu_ saja ada entitas di atas sana yang melihat nilai bahasa Inggrisnya dihiasi angka minus, memberinya hadiah _teleportasi_ ke Amerika tanpa subtitel kanji, apalagi katakana.

Kagami kembali menghela napas pasrah dan beranjak dari duduknya, membuatnya melirik pada lawan bicaranya yang menunjukkan ekspresi murung. Ia melirik Kagami menyopot headset lalu memasang _speaker_ dan _microphone_.

' _Apa dia benar-benar sedih? Aku tidak bagus dalam menghibur…'_

Kagami membuka tirai jendela yang tertangkap periferi _cam_ , langit kota semburat magenta dengan bola matahari mengintip dari garis horizon. Dari jauh, bulan samar mengabur. Masih fajar.

"Hey, Kagami, kau tidak ada pornografi disini?"

Kagami menoleh pada monitor menatapnya tidak percaya, _"tidak, lah!"_ seru Kagami, " _disaat seperti ini masih sempatnya…"_ rutuknya sembari berjalan melewati komputer, Aomine mendengar suara rusuh plastik-plastik, " _Sampah dimana-mana. Ugh, bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup?_ "

' _Apa ia membereskan kamarku?'_ Aomine berhenti membuka _file_ dan _folder_ Kagami—yang hanya berisi tugas-tugas, silabus, dan materi kampusnya atau gambar-gambar NBA yang terunduh—dan menggigit bibirnya canggung. Seseorang selain dia mengutak-atik barang pribadinya membuatnya sedikit risih.

"Tidak pernah melihat kamar cowok? Aku yang seharusnya terkejut dengan tempat sesepi ini. Dimana kau menaruh barang-barangmu?"

" _Hanya itu barang-barangku."_ Kagami sekarang sudah mendapati satu kantung plastik ukuran sedang penuh sampah dan mencari-cari tongnya. Ia keluar ruangan dan beberapa menit kemudian Daiki mendengar Kagami masuk kembali, berdiri menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. " _Aomine, aku harus ke kamar mandi._ "

Aomine mengepalkan tangan dan membeku. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, tetapi ia juga merasakan ada gumpalan dingin di dasar perutnya, "uh…" ia terbatuk, "sama. Cari saja di ujung lorong. Disitu juga ada krim sendi kalau…"

" _I-iya, bukan—kamu juga, er… kamar mandiku ada di kamar itu, kok…"_ Kagami terlihat maju mundur tidak jelas, terlihat gugup, sampai tubuhnya menghilang dari radar _cam_. Aomine tidak mengakuinya tetapi Kagami membuatnya juga gugup.

"Bakagami?" ia menguji.

Kagami kembali ke depan kamera dengan ekspresi pasrah, "... _aku harus memakai celana dalammu…?_ "

Aomine merasa ingin membanting keningnya. Kembali gumpalan dingin itu berdesir tetapi ia bisa merasakan kedua pipinya panas. "Tch… secara fakta itu tubuhku, bodoh. Jika kau tidak memakai celana dalam hanya karena kau jijik, awas, ya."

" _Tch! Aku tahu itu, Ahomine!_ " suaranya mengecil, " _tetap saja memalukan."_

.

* * *

.

Aomine mendapati bayangan Kagami di cermin, kedua lengan menahan kedua sisi wastafel. Dalam kamar mandi yang hanya ada showernya. Kamar mandi wangi khas yang ia tidak pernah cium sebelumnya dan membuatnya secara tidak sadar berpikir, _seperti ini wanginya Kagami_.

Panik dengan pikiran yang terbersit tanpa rem, Aomine membuka kabinet obat di balik kaca, melebarkan kedua pupil mendapati barang-barang yang… membosankan. Ia menghela napas, tentu saja, ini Bakagami. Ia menelengkan kepala sembari menekuk bibirnya, meraih botol-botol dari nootropik, krim otot, lalu terjatuh pada botol… pelumas basis air.

' _Kau belajar sesuatu yang baru setiap hari…'_

Meletakkan semuanya kembali semula, ia menyentuh satu alis bercabang, menyentuh tulang pipinya, mencubit anak rambut. Ugh, Setiap gerakan terasa salah dan ia bingung harus melakukan apa. _Oh, ya. Mandi._ Ia membuka kaus dan melihat setiap lekuk tubuh Kagami, darahnya berdesir dan ia merasa ingin teriak heboh atau meninju cermin atau menjambak rambut. ' _Kagami tidak akan suka aku melakukan itu semua…'_

Ia membuka celana dengan buru-buru. Matanya tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat. Ia pernah melihat alat kelamin orang lain, tentunya. Ia sering melihat punya rekan tim basketnya, semua juga seperti itu—jadi, ia tidak salah melihat, kan? Orang mana yang tahan untuk tidak melihat? Ini… ini sesuatu yang pribadi dan baru dan aneh dan—dan oke, _mungkin,_ ia ingin membandingkan,

Siang itu Aomine mandi dua puluh menit lebih lama.

.

* * *

.

 _Itu adalah pengalaman terburuk yang aku alami,_ pikir keduanya sembari duduk di kursi komputer tak berani melihat kamera webcam.

Sepuluh menit penyesalan berlalu _—"um… mana kalungku?"_

Aomine menoleh perlahan, "ha?" Kagami hanya menunjuk-tunjuk tulang belikatnya dan Aomine otomatis meraba lehernya.

" _Kalung yang aku pakai! Sebelum mandi kamu masih memakainya."_

 _Oh,_ Aomine mengacungkan satu jari dan beranjak, "'tar, ada di kamar mandi kayaknya."

" _Jangan hilang!"_ seru Kagami dari jauh. Aomine menemukan kalung itu di atas wastafel. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi dan tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah bola basket, terselip di antara jaket-jaket musim dingin dalam lemari luar, dimana Kagami menyimpan handuk, stok tisu toilet, dan barang-barang lainnya.

Aomine kembali dengan memakai kalung itu dan bola basket di tangannya. Melirik Kagami yang memperhatikannya dengan penasaran dan lega, ia menatap balik bertanya. Kagami menyunggingkan satu senyum. " _Waktu itu ayahku memintanya dari kolektor merchandise NBA."_

Aomine mendengus, "pasti enak. Apa kau juga sering menonton permainan mereka?"

" _Tentu saja, lah,_ " ujar Kagami melebarkan senyumnya, " _Jika kamu mau ke L.A. Clippers Training Center dari rumahku, menujunya tidak susah. Kau bisa satu jam saja sampai sana. Jika kamu ingin menonton permainan mereka, kau bisa ke Staples Center yang sedikit lebih jauh. Satu setengah jam."_

"Keh… artinya aku harus pergi ke salah satu permainan."

Kagami tertawa renyah dan sejenak Aomine lupa mereka berada dalam tubuh yang berbeda, " _dasar. Kita seharusnya pergi bersama. Kau tidak akan tahu arah dan terakhir aku ingat, kau tidak bisa bahasa Inggris."_

Aomine menggigit bibirnya karena kali-kali seperti ini ia tidak bisa membiarkan. Kagami kembali menggodanya, secara kode mengajaknya kencan. Tetapi Aomine tidak ingin menekannya lebih dalam. "Bangsat... kau pikir aku setidak berdaya apa?" Kagami tertawa dan itu yang terpenting, "tapi kau benar. Kita harus pergi bersama kapan-kapan."

Agak aneh melihat telinganya sendiri memerah, tersenyum khas Kagami. Tetapi ada perasaan hangat di ujung perutnya yang membuat Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "apa kau ada makanan? Aku mulai lapar."

Mendukungnya, perut Kagami—perutnya yang belum makan sedari malam—bernyanyi, " _Ah, yaa… Aomine, kenapa aku lapar banget, ya?"_

Aomine terkekeh, "Aku belum makan dari semalam." Merengut seperti ingin mengomel Aomine bangkit dari kursinya, "apa kau tidak ada laptop? Aku tidak bisa bolak-balik ke komputer seperti ini."

Kagami memutar bola mata, " _serius, Aomine, apa kau mau mati cepat? Dan untuk info, ya, aku punya. Ambil saja di laci bawah meja ini. Aku juga butuh laptopmu. Kau punya, kan? Aku memasak lasagna semalam dan masih ada sisannya. Hangatkan saja di_ microwave _."_

"Huii… err… cek saja lemari bajuku. Lupa semalam taruh mana." Aomine menarik sebuah _macbook_ dari laci dan menekan tombol _on,_ "kau bisa masak?!"

Samar ia mendengar Kagami berdecak saat membuka lemari bajunya. Aomine tidak terbiasa memakai laptopnya kecuali untuk kuliah, oke? Tetapi akhirnya Kagami kembali dengan memangku Dell Inspiron 15 di pahanya, " _aku hidup sendiri, Aomine. Apa pin-mu?"_

"Aku hidup sendiri, aku masih tidak bisa masak," Aomine keluar , "0904. Kamu?"

" _Ugh, jangan bilang kamu tipe anak kuliahan seperti_ _ **itu.**_ _0208,"_ Kagami kembali menghadap komputer, _log out_ akun skype-nya. Aomine merengut pada layar monitor yang sekarang kosong. Mencerminkan Kagami, ia menyalakan, memasukkan _password_ , dan membuka skype, mendapati Kagami merapikan posisi layar, latarnya berubah menjadi dapur kecilnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih?" gumam Aomine mengangkat

Kagami memutar tubuhnya dan membuka lemari makan, " _tipe yang tidak mengurusi diri demi irit—apa kau tidak ada makanan sama sekali?!"_

"Ada Ippudo, Maruchan, dan ada juga indomie. Lihat, aku masih ada usaha untuk makanan variatif."

Kagami terlihat tidak terhibur.

Aomine berdeham dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "jadi? Apa, menurutmu, yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

Ekspresi Kagami mendung. Ia terlihat berpikir dalam, seakan ia mempunyai firasat buruk. _"Apa kita melakukan kesalahan sehingga terjadi seperti ini?"_

"...ha?"

" _Maksudku. Mungkin ada suatu karma yang menyulap kita, mungkin kau belum membayar hutang atau apa, Ahomine!"_

"…kesalahan…?" suaranya bergemuruh oleh tawa, "kesalahan apa yang sampai alam semesta memutuskan untuk memberi lelucon ini?!"

" _Aku tidak tahu! Tetapi bukankah seperti itu di cerita-cerita! Entahlah hanya saja itu yang masuk akal!"_

"Eeeeeh?—"

' _kriingg…!'_

.

.

TBC


	2. 2 of 3

**Warning:** Adegan Anxiety Attack

.

* * *

.

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dan membeku. " _Shit,"_ bisik Kagami. Aomine memperhatikan telpon rumah Kagami, bertengger di dinding samping konter. Ia merosot turun, berjalan pelan kearah benda berdering itu.

' _Kriiiing…! Kriiiing…!'_

" _Jangan, Aomine…"_ ujar Kagami pelan. Aomine melirik laptop, berhenti.

' _Kriing…! Kriiing…—Hello, you have reached the Kagami residence. Unfortunately, we're not home yet, so please leave a massage after the beep—'_

 _Beeeep…_

Aomine menaikkan alis. " _Taiga,"_ suara wanita. " _Taiga, ini Alex, apa kau sibuk minggu ini? Aku... aku rindu kamu. Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan siang bersama besok? My treat, of course. I'm sure Tatsuya miss you too. It's hard to keep in contact after you graduated dan semuanya berubah tetapi aku yakin kalia—"_

 _Beeeep…_

"…Mati," gumam Aomine. Ia tidak mengerti setengah dari tuturan wanita itu, tetapi nadanya memberi tahu urusan serius. "Hey, Bakagami, siapa itu?"

Ia tidak mendengar respon, maka ia kembali ke depan laptop. Ekspresi Kagami tidak terbaca tetapi ia meringis pelan, _"batas waktu voicemail-nya habis. Itu, uh… hanya mentorku."_ Aomine menaikkan alis lagi.

' _Mentor? Lalu ada apa dengan ekspresinya?'_ "…Oh, ya?" pancing Aomine pelan. "Jadi… apa aku harus jawab atau tidak?"

Mata safir melirik ke bawah, seakan mencari jawaban. Lalu Kagami menjawab dengan nada lebih tenang, _"ya. Amannya, bagaimana jika kau ikuti: ya, Alex. Maaf aku tadi habis belanja. Akan aku pertimbangkan dulu, tetapi aku tidak janji."_

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya dan menghela napas. Ini merepotkan, "ya, Alex, maaf aku tadi belanja…"

" _Bukan seperti itu! Jika kita terpaksa harus bersikap seperti masing-masing berarti kita harus sesuai karakter!"_

"Oh, kayak kau bisa meniruku?!"

"Bisa!" Kagami berkacang pinggang sembari tertawa, _"lihat aku: yo… aku Aomine Daiki, yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku. Aku paling jago di guild ini, jadi jangan—"_

Aomine mendecak, "aku tidak bertingkah seperti itu…"

" _Kau bertingkah seperti itu."_

Aomine memutar bola matanya, "kau konyol. Kita lebih baik fokus ke bagaimana cara berubah."

Kagami merengut malu, merasa bocah sendiri setiap ia memancing Aomine. _"Tapi kau harus benar-benar menjawabnya."_

Aomine menghela napas. "Ya," Kagami menunjukkan ragu, " _Ya, Kagami!"_

Kagami melemaskan bahunya yang tegang. " _Hanya saja… aku hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan mereka."_

"Mereka?" tanya Aomine pelan.

Kagami mengangguk dan menyender di kursi makan. Aomine memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri terlihat mencari kata-kata, _"Tatsuya yang ia sebutkan dulu teman dekatku, tetapi kita sudah tidak dekat. Alex itu, dia mentor bola basket yang mengajari kita berdua,"_ lalu ia terdiam, matanya kembali menunjukkan konflik yang berkecamuk.

Kagami menghela napas, _"bahkan… menurutku kau tidak harus pergi."_

Aomine merengut bingung, "kenapa?"

Kagami menaikkan alis, _"kau mau bertemu mereka? Kau bahkan belum bertemu siapa pun hari ini."_

Pikiran Aomine berputar-putar dengan pertanyaan yang menumpuk. _Apa yang Kagami maksud dengan mentor? Kenapa ia dengan 'Tatsuya' tidak dekat kembali?_ Ia melirik Kagami. Perasaan déjà vu terbesit. Ia tidak suka tatapan itu, familiar sekali setiap ia melihat di cermin kamar mandinya—"kau benar juga."

Kagami menghembuskan napas lega. Ekspresi melemas, " _aku tidak mau kau terjebak dalam masalahku, Aomine."_

Aomine merapatkan bibirnya, "ya, ya," ia mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata, dengan suara Kagami yang ia rasa ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa. ' _Tetapi ceritakan apa masalahmu_ ,' tak ia suarakan.

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, " _maaf kau harus mengetahui ini. Belum lagi dengan masalah_ _ **ini**_ _,_ " ujar Kagami melirik dada.

Aomine menggedik satu bahu dan menaikkan ujung bibir kanan, "tidak apa. Kau juga harus mengurusi urusanku. Besok aku ada kuliah pagi sampai sore. Kau wajib datang untuk absen, Kagami."

Kagami menekuk wajahnya dan berseru kencang, suaranya rusak lewat audio laptop, _"haaah?! TIDAK ADIIL!"_

Aomine hanya memberinya seringai lebar dan menekan _sign out._

.

* * *

.

Taiga memulai harinya dengan membersihkan apartemen Daiki. Jika dimana ia berada sekitar jam delapan pagi, maka Daiki mendapati pemandangan matahari akan terbenam di pantai Malibu. Ia terlalu beruntung. Sementara Taiga, hanya bisa menggerundel sembari mengencangkan sprei kasur twin-XL baru untuk mengganti sprei yang lama dan bau macam-macam.

Setidaknya kamar mandi Aomine adalah ruangan terbersih. Ia menemukan krim otot dan lebamnya, satu strip painkiller nyaris habis dan obat maag setengah penuh membuatnya berpikir aksi irit makan itu sering ia lakukan.

Belum lagi tendensi seseorang yang hidup sendiri, Aomine menyimpan barang tidak berguna dan ia seakan tidak tahu kapan menggunakannya sampai menyerah dan menggeletakkannya begitu saja di setiap ruangan. Seperti

' _Toh, tidak ada yang datang_.' Kalau ia pikir kembali, Aomine berkata ia menghabiskan waktu dengan kuliah dan

 _Ping!_

Kagami berjalan menuju ke laptop yang berada di atas meja belajar, layar utama menunjukkan wajahnya menatap bosan. " _Yo."_

Nadi Kagami berkedut, "HA?"

Aomine terdiam dan matanya mencoba melihat sekeliling apartemen. " _Kau beneran membereskan kamarku."_

"Dan ruangan lainnya. Oh, tuhan, kau banyak barang-barang tidak berguna," gumam Kagami, sekarang mengambil sapu yang ia senderkan ke jendela. "Aku harus membersihkannya jika aku belum yakin besok akan kembali seperti semula."

Aomine tidak menjawab untuk beberapa menit dan Kagami berhenti menyapu untuk memeriksa apa Aomine sudah memutuskan koneksi, tetapi ia hanya mendapati Aomine termangu. Ah, si bodoh pasti lagi pusing. "Aomine, aku akan beli bahan makanan."

Aomine menggigit bibir dan mengacak rambut marun, _"eh, sorry… aku tidak bisa masak dan hanya memiliki stok mie."_

Kagami hanya memutar bola mata sembari merenggangkan tubuhnya, "uh, ya, kau seharusnya tahu cara mengurus diri, Aomine. Makan ramen instan saja tidak cukup dan tidak baik. Tidak ada sayuran lagi."

Aomine mendenguskan tawa, _"siapa kau? ibuku? Aku tidak suka sayur. Lagian, jika Satsuki yang masak aku tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang."_

"Hmmm… Satsuki?"

Aomine terlihat sedang memainkan remot TV. Sepertinya ia menaruh laptop di atas meja kopi sementara ia duduk di atas karpet. Ekspresi pasif, _"Hanya… seseorang yang susah aku singkirkan."_

Kagami beranjak sembari membopong laptop, menuju lemari untuk mencari baju yang pantas untuk ia bawa keluar. Ia meletakkan laptop di atas kasur, matanya merombak kumpulan baju Aomine. _Bomber jacket_ , _biker jacket,_ beanie, kaus beraneka warna, celana denim, bahkan blazer. Aomine memiliki jajaran baju yang variatif. Ia akan berpikir bajunya kaus murah berwarna butek tetapi ia bergaya juga. Tetapi semua itu terlihat jarang di sentuh, bau kapur barus mendominasi,

"Deskripsi macam apa itu?"

Aomine terkekeh, samar-samar terdengar suara televisi yang ia kecilkan. _"Ia hanya temanku."_

"Lebih terdengar seperti sahabat," gumamnya sembari menunduk, menemukan sejejeran sepatu basket. ' _Impresif…'_

" _Ya,"_ tidak ada jawaban lain. Kagami semakin penasaran. _"Dompetku ada di laci dan please, Kagami, jika kau habiskan uangku, kau—"_

"Tenang saja, bodoh. Password pin?"

" _Huh?"_ Aomine melebarkan mata, _"jangan peras tabunganku, Kagami!"_

Kagami menemukan jaket biru tua dan celana jeans, wangi lemari dan kapur barus. Ia mengenakannya dan mengendus lengannya tanpa ia sadari (dan Aomine merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui itu. Itu tubuhnya, tetapi tetap Kagami yang mengenakan dan argh! Kenapa semua ini memusingkan), "Tenang saja! Aomine, hanya saja uangmu sedikit."

" _Ugh, terserah, 0904."_

"Angka itu lagi…?" gumam Kagami. Aomine perhatikan wajah rileks Kagami dari jarak dekat, saat Kagami membopong laptop, ia terlalu terlihat percaya diri untuk seseorang yang berada di negara lain.

" _Heh… kau terlihat percaya diri untuk seseorang yang berada di negara lain."_

Kagami membawa laptop sampai pintu depan lalu menaruhnya di atas kabin sepatu. _Ia seenaknya meletakkan laptopku._ Tetapi ekspresinya sedkit gugup saat menyentuh kunci, "ya, lah! Sudah lama tidak di Jepang. Terakhir aku melakukannya saat aku lulus SMA," tiba-tiba Kagami meraba-raba kantung jeansnya. "Ah, handphone-mu."

Aomine tertawa rendah, _"kau seharusnya SMA di Jepang juga. Jangan sampai HP-ku hilang."_

Kagami segera berlari ke dalam, menyerukan 'tidak akaaan…!' lalu _sprint_ kembali ke _genkan_. "Sayangnya bukan aku yang mengatur ayahku untuk tetap di _state,_ kan? Lihat," ia menunjukkan sebuntal headset, "Ini yang membuat headset tidak awet. Aku akan matikan laptop." Aomine hanya berdecak tetapi tidak mengomentari apa-apa dan Kagami mematikan laptopnya dan menyimpannya dimana tersembunyi.

Tangan Kagami mengepal dan merenggang karena gugup. Kemungkinan terburuk: bertemu teman Aomine. Terpikir ia _nyaris_ tidak kenal Aomine. Hanya teman bermain game online dan mereka baru tatap muka sekitar sebulan lalu lewat skype, tukar nomor karena kebetulan, media sosial bukan sesuatu yang Aomine sering pakai. Ini tidak adil, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa Aomine bersikap buruk atau baik atau apa di depan orang lain.

Ia sudah tahu satu nama: Satsuki. Entah apa itu nama kecil atau nama keluarga. Sahabat. Kagami terpaksa tidak menarik tudung jaket karena masih pagi. Tetapi ia bisa memakai masker. Bukankah itu yang kadang orang-orang pakai saat berjalan di sekitar Tokyo? Menghindari polusi. Berguna juga jika ia menghindari orang-orang yang berpotensi mengenal Aomine.

Ugh, ia mual saat melangkah keluar. Ia mengecek ponsel Aomine—yang ternyata mengenakan password yang sama, tipikal—dan mendapati pesan baru.

 _[_ _ **Alis Aneh:**_ _Sudah keluar, Kagami?]_

Kagami merengut, Aomine menulis nama kontaknya 'Alis Aneh'?! Setidaknya ia bukan orang kurang ajar yang mengubah nama kontak—oke, Kagami bohong, ia juga menulis nama kontak Aomine dengan 'Ahomine' tetapi, kan…?—ia buru-buru mengganti nama kontaknya dan menjawab.

 _[_ _ **Aomine:**_ _sudah, bodoh. Dan 'alis aneh'? Serius, Aomine? Kau menyebalkan]_

 _[_ _ **Aomine:**_ _kita pakai akun Line kita masing-masing saja]_

Kagami segera menyalakan paket data sembari berjalan turun apartemen. Tangga putih kelambu dengan cat berwarna salem, jalanan di Jepang sedamai yang ia ingat. Kira-kira ia dimana? Ia memeriksa posisinya… Shibuya! Ah, untung ia sedikit tahu Shibuya.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Yo, Alis Aneh, sudah keluar apartemen? – 08:45_

Kagami memasang headset, setidaknya Aomine memiliki koleksi lagu yang ia sedikit familiar. Ia bisa stres termangu tidak ada arah. Ia akan pergi ke supermarket terdekat saja, untung lah ia masih bisa membaca kanji walau masih terbata. Ugh, kenapa tidak semua plang dalam katakana saja?

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: Yeah. Sekali keluar langsung pusing – 08:50 (read)_

Kagami berjalan melewati seorang wanita tua dengan sweater hijau lumut, kaca mata bingkai plastik warna putih gading, dan membawa plastik berisi tanaman yang tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas dengan mengangguk, lalu ingat ia seharusnya bungkuk…? Wanita itu menertawakannya.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: kau berada dimana sekarang? – 08:56_

Kagami berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus, Nishi-Sandou.

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: kalau aku tidak salah, aku berada di perempatan, Tomigaya? aku ingat sebelumnya ada supermarket disana, kan? – 08:57 (read)_

Kagami membuka Google Map, mendapatinya 20 menit berjalan dari apartemen Aomine.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: ya. Kau pernah tinggal di Shibuya atau apa? – 08:57_

Kagami nyaris menabrak seorang pria, sembari menggumamkan 'maaf', ia mengetik,

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: sebenarnya ayahku mempunyai rumah di Shibuya. Aku suka pergi ke stadium dimana mereka mengadakan turnamen Winter Cup.– 08.57 (read)_

Ia berjalan menuju perempatan… jika lurus ke kiri adalah stadium, maka ke kanan ia menuju distrik perbelanjaan, dan ada supermarket besar bernama _Hanamasa_. Setiap langkah membuatnya semakin minder, walau ia tahu tujuannya jelas. Ia menengadah mendapati langit kelabu muda, cahaya matahari nyaris menerobos dari selimut awan.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Maksudmu Gimnasium Metropolitan Tokyo? Aku main saat Winter Cup. Saat SMA – 08:58_

Kagami tanpa sadar mengencangkan pegangannya pada ponsel dan bibirnya merapat kencang. Ia menunduk setiap melewati orang.

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: Ya. Stadium, gimnasium, apa lah. Saat musim dingin, walau aku tidak menonton semua pertandingan – 09:00 (read)_

Kagami menelusupkan jari-jarinya yang mulai dingin ke saku jaket, semi pagi berangin membuat sentuhannya tidak peka.

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: Ada pemain yang menarik perhatianku dan timnya masuk semifinal bersama Kaijou_ _waktu itu – 09:02 (read)_

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Wow. Lima tahun lalu? Tim Touou? – 09:03._

Kagami menaruh ponselnya saat ia menyebrang, merogohnya kembali dan menarik napas cepat. _**Kagami Taiga**_ _: Ya – 09:04 (read)_

Mendekati area perbelanjaan, jantung Kagami berdegup kencang. Pikiran-pikiran seperti pergi kembali ke apartemen mengikutinya, membuatnya mempercepat jalannya.

Kagami menarik _trolley_ dan mendorongnya masuk ke supermarket. Ah, hari ini hari minggu. Begitu ramai. Ia harus hati-hati. ' _Apa apartemen Aomine dekat dengan kampusnya?'_ Kemungkinan bertemu orang-orang yang Aomine kenal akan lebih besar apalagi di supermarket.

Kagami melambatkan gerakannya. Matanya menjelajah jejeran sayuran hijau. Tangan panjang mengambang diantara bayam dan kaylan, berhenti di atas kaylan dan meraihnya. Selesai mengambil sayuran—siap dengan barcode-barcode-nya karena ia ingin cepat selesai—ia sedari tadi ditawarkan buah-buahan musim ini—benar-benar supermarket ini lebih seperti pasar dengan AC dan lantai yang lebih bersih. Menuju barisan makanan kudapan, Taiga memeriksa ponsel.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Hmm… siapa pemain yang menarik menurutmu? – 09.05_

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya tetapi ia bermain di Touou – 09:10 (read)_

Kagami memperlambat langkahnya, matinya menatap tag harga dengan pasif. _**Aomine Daiki**_ _: aku dulu di tim Touou – 09:12_

Alis biru tua terangkat, tetapi iris indigo itu berkilap. "…aku benar."

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: hmm? Aku tidak ingat pemain sombong yang tidak tahu malu– 09:12 (read)_

Aomine membalasnya dengan cepat dan Kagami terkekeh lebih keras. _**Aomine Daiki**_ _: Aku ace-nya! Kau tidak mabuk, kan, saat menontonnya? – 09:13_

Kagami hanya bisa terdiam menatap layar. Berlalu beberap menit sampai ia tidak sadar ia menutupi jalan seorang anak yang mengambil sekotak maiubo. Pikirannya meloncat-loncat: ' _aku benar'_ , ia yakin _yakin_ _ **yakin**_ ia pernah melihat Aomine sebelumnya. Di sebuah layar di lorong gimnasium sekilas. Tetapi permainannya tak terlupakan. Tembakannya itu… indah. Mustahil. Menantang. Ugh, Dada Kagami sakit rasanya. Kagami tidak akan bisa melupakan sepuluh detik itu.

.

* * *

.

(Kagami-san mengecek jamnya kembali, "ah, sepuluh menit lagi taksi akan datang. Ayo, Taiga, kita ke lobi."

Kagami tidak segera menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada layar televisi tersemat tinggi di dinding lorong. Beberapa orang mengerubungi, penasaran dengan permainan yang sedang berlangsung. Touou, ya? Mereka melawan Kaijou. ' _Whoaa…_ _siapa itu? cepat sekali!_ ' Kagami merasa tubuhnya mengayun mendekat, tertahan oleh orang-orang di depannya.

Orang itu, jersey no. 5, berlari melewati pemain Kaijou, No. 7—penonton menarik napas—rambutnya biru, kulit gelap—pemain berambut pirang itu kembali mengejarnya dan Taiga terkesiap saat mereka membuat halimun biru dan kuning. No. 7 berhasil menghadangnya, tetapi no. 5 tidak akan kalah, Taiga punya firasat seperti itu…

No. 5 melempar dari luar ring, tubuh diagonal, melawan fisik—semuanya terlalu _surreal_.

 _Teeeet…!_

Kagami melebarkan matanya disaat spektator meraung terkesima oleh _buzzer beater_ tadi—"Taiga, ayo! Taksi sudah datang."

"A-ah, iya, yah," serunya mengikuti ayah, sesekali menoleh ke arah layar. Benaknya memutar sepersekian detik itu, dan sampai taksi mereka datang, pikiran Kagami masih memutar kejadian itu, mengingat-ingat sang _ace_.)

.

* * *

.

"Semuanya jadi 1,823 Yen," ujar kasir datar. Wajah sawo matang separuh tertutup masker, tetapi terlihat jelas mata Kagami yang wara-wiri panik saat ia merogoh-rogoh kantung celana dan jaket. Selesai menepuk-nepuk pantat dan dadanya, ia menelan ludah saat positif tidak merasakan jendolan dompet.

" _Fuck, oh, God, noo…"_ bisiknya cepat dan terburu, ia bahkan menunduk di bawah trolley, mungkin tertendang dan masuk ke kolong meja kasir—

"Aomine-kun," suara halus seperti berjarak tiga langkah darinya membuat Kagami menoleh begitu cepat sampai lehernya sakit. Kagami nyaris terjungkal ke meja kasir sembari berseru kaget. "Um… Aomine-kun? Ini."

Mata Kagami turun ke tangan yang terjulur menunjukkan dompet hitam yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Rambut biru pastel dengan iris biru dari palet yang sama, kulit pucat, dan tinggi seulu hatinya. "Uh… terima kasih," ia mengambil dompet itu dengan cepat. Lawan bicaranya terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sama.

' _Ada apa denganku selalu bertemu orang-orang berwajah datar?'_

Ponsel Kagami bergetar, Kagami mengintipnya, _**Aomine Daiki**_ _._

Temannya— _temannya? Siapanya? Saudara? Te—_ akhirnya berkata, "ya, tidak masalah, Aomine-kun."

Kagami membayar belanjaannya dan mengangkat seluruh belanjaannya. Apa ia harus berbohong? Eh…. "Maaf, aku harus cepat kembali, uhuk," Kagami berdeham beberapa kali, "sampai jumpa kembali," ia melambai ke pemuda bersurai biru muda itu, dengan ragu menarik maskernya turun dan memberi senyuman (semi-seringai) yang ia sering pakai.

Pemuda berwajah tembok itu bergeming, lalu berkata, "tunggu, Aomine-kun!" Kagami menahan kakinya. Kali ini pemuda itu menyiratkan sedikit keraguan, yang ia bungkus kembali dengan ekspresi datar. "Apa kau masih bermain basket?"

 _Apa Ahomine masih main? Ia tidak pernah tanya, tetapi aku harus memancingnya dulu sebelum ia membicarakan hal berhubungan basket… ah, terserah. Aku tahu Ahomine main. Pasti ia main, hanya malas membicarakannya!_

"Ya… aku masih main," jawabnya dengan nada setengah malas dan kembali tersenyum. Ia mulai bisa mengikuti nadanya!

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya antara terkejut dan bingung. Sial, Kagami pasti salah respon? Kagami melirik ke samping, berpikir, "um… aku harus balik," ia memasukkan kelingking ke telinganya. Setidaknya ini yang Aomine sering lakukan, kan?

Ponselnya bergetar lagi saat pemuda itu melemaskan kerutan alisnya. Ia memperhatikan Kagami sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, silahkan, maaf mengganggumu," pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kagami dengan kakunya mengikuti, karena ini tradisi di Jepang, kan? Ah, ia sudah lama tidak melakukannya.

Ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali saat Kagami berjalan menjauh dari area perbelanjaan, ia ada firasat Aomine sedikit panik, dan yep. Delapan pesan dari Aomine.

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Kagami, sudah selesai? Berapa habisnya? – 09:20_

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Bakagami kenapa lama? – 09:22_

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Bakagami kau ketemu seseorang?! – 09:22_

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: Oi, Bakagami?! Kau ketemu seseorang – 09:22_

Sebelum ia semakin gila membaca sisa empat pesan lain, Kagami segera mengetik kesal,

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: TENANG AHOMINE TADI DOMPETNYA SEMPAT HILANG_ – _09:30 (read)_

Kagami menggigit bibir, gawat. Salah langkah. Ia seharusnya menjelaskan dengan lebih halu—

 _ **Aomine Daiki**_ _: APA MAKSUDMU SEMPAT ILANG?! – 09:30_

Kagami meringis karena ia tidak menyangka Aomine akan marah seperti itu—

 _Aomine Daiki calls you_.

Sial! Serius?! Apa Aomine semarah itu dengannya? Kagami menganggkatnya dan bersiap mematikan jika Aomine meninggikan suaranya. "hum?"

" _...Kaagaamii…."_ gemuruh suara dari seberang telpon kali ini bukan geraman kompetitif dan Kagami tahu ia harus siap dimarahi. " _ILANG?!"_

"Tapi sudah aku temukan!" serunya, berjalan cepat menuju apartemen Aomine. Jantungnya nyaris hilang bertemu temannya Aomine. Belum lagi seseorang yang ia tidak sadari. Sejak kapan juga ia baris di belakangnya? Pasti karena Kagami terlalu paranoid sampai tidak memikirkan sekitar? Tetapi memang keberadaannya lemah sekali.

Aomine menghela nafas dengan keras, "… _aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, berapa habisnya?"_

"2,000 Yen. Sebenarnya 1,823."

Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri mencelos di seberang sana dan Kagami cemberut. Apa ia salah? " _Itu banyak sekali, Kagami. Lain kali kurangi setidaknya sampai 800 Yen. Apa kau emak-emak?"_

"Urgh… tetapi itu cukup normal karena aku beli sayur. Kau yang beli mie, seharusnya kau berpikir kau yang terlalu pelit."

Aomine berdecak, _"Tidak, Kagami, itu cukup normal untuk mahasiswa."_

Kagami menggaruk pipinya tidak gatal, sepertinya Aomine benar, "serius…?"

" _Iya. Sekarang kembali ke apartemen, cepat."_

"Siapa kau menyuruh-nyuruh, Ahomine—" Kagami berjalan menyebrang sembari menghimpit HP di telinga. Lewat telepon, ia mendengar suara roda kursi belajarnya dan suara Aomine mengetik sesuatu di laptop. "Hey, apa kampusmu dekat dengan apartemenmu?"

Sebelum Kagami sadari seseorang menoelnya, "Maaf, Aomine-kun."

"Urk!" Kagami nyaris terjungkal saat kembali melihat pemuda yang tadi. Ponsel yang ia himpit meleset dan terjatuh ke aspal, suaranya nyaring dan Kagami bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari seberang. Ia bergegas mengambilnya dan mendapati ujung handphone sedikit retak (walau tidak sampai layar). Ia mengelapnya sembari menatap panik pemuda di depannya. Pemuda itu menatapnya keras.

" _Oi, tadi HP-ku jatuh?! Kagamiii…! Ganti ruginya!"_

Kagami hanya bisa membeku, seperti pencuri yang tertangkap mengambil roti. Apa ia harus lari? Apa ia harus menerobosnya? Tapi pemuda ini tidak mau minggir. "Uh… hey, kenapa lagi?"

Pemuda itu terlihat jelas ragu dan Kagami menelan ludah karena kali ini Aomine juga menguping mereka. Tetapi, Aomine tidak berkata apa-apa seperti mengetahui situasi yang menjebak Kagami. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabarnya Aomine-kun, dan ada pesan dari Momoi-san."

Kagami menghela nafas yang ia tahan, "oh, oke, aku baik saja. Kau?" sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tamparan kulit antara kulit, Aomine menepuk jidad dan Kagami merengut dalam hati. _Apa masalah dia, sih?_

Pemuda itu melebarkan matanya— _apa ia bisa lebih lebar dari itu?—_ dan tersenyum ragu. Lalu menariknya lebih lebar. "Baik, Aomine-kun bagaimana kuliah?"

Kagami memutar otaknya, ia tidak pernah tahu tentang kehidupan akademik Aomine, tetapi jelas ia sering mengeluh soal tugas yang banyak, "ugh, banyak tugas," ia beo: "tenang saja sampai aku dua puluh dua," _ia diam-diam menargetkan NBA. Seharusnya aku sadar ia ace dari Touou yang aku kagumi._

Senyuman pemuda itu bergetar, "begitu, maaf tetapi… kenapa Aomine-kun beda sekali…?" ia menunduk dan pundaknya bergetar. Apa Kagami salah bicara? Oh, tidak. Ia pasti terlalu di luar karakter?! Ia melirik ponselnya. Aomine memutus sambungan. _Ia sendiri sekarang? Heeh…_

Kagami melirik kedua sisi kepala pemuda ini. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan,"

"Hanya saja… aku tidak tahu cara bicara Aomine seperti ini sekarang." Kagami merasakan dasar perutnya mual, pikirannya terlalu panik untuk mencari alasan lain. "…apa kau masih ingat namaku?" uji pemuda itu.

 _Sial, siapa?!_ Ia melirik ponselnya—gatal ingin menelpon Aomine, ia belum siap seperti ini—dan melirik pemuda itu lagi. "…Satsuki, kan?"

Pemuda itu melebarkan mata beloknya. Ada terkejut, penasaran, setengah tidak percaya, sedikit linglung. Kagami tahu ia sudah skakmat. Setiap perubahan signifikan membuat Kagami tercekat. "A-aku bukan Momoi-san, Aomine-kun."

Kagami mengunyah bibir bawahnya, apa ia harus berbohong lagi? Pemuda itu melanjutkan,

"apa yang... terjadi?"

Kagami ingin kabur. Tetapi, ia tahu pemuda ini tidak akan menyingkir. Apa yang terbaik? Beri tahu? Pemuda ini tidak terlihat berbahaya. Ia terlihat baik dan mungkin teman dekatnya yang Aomine melihat betapa perseptifnya. Pandangannya juga… _hangat._ Ia… ia harus beri tahu dan mungkin pemuda ini bisa membantunya.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang, "aku bukan Aomine," akhirnya ia berkata. Kagami meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam kantungnya.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat bingung. Oke, ia pasti berpikir Aomine gila atau melantur. Tidak mungkin ia langsung percaya, ia pasti tidak mengira jawaban itu. "Aku dan Aomine… kau mungkin tidak akan percaya—ini terdengar tidak mungkin, tetapi terjadi dan kita tidak tahu cara kembali."

Mata pemuda itu bergerak cepat mencari-cari kejanggalan, Kagami membuka maskernya untuk memperjelas maksudnya. "Kondisi apa? Jika kau bukan Aomine-kun, lantas siapa kau?"

Kagami menelan ludah dan menoleh kanan kiri, sekarang tengkuknya merinding merasa begitu tersingkap, "Kagami Taiga, aku dan Aomine… kita bertukar tubuh, ini akan lebih jelas jika kau ikut denganku."

"Huh?" pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya lebih dalam dan Kagami menggigit sisi dalam pipinya dengan greget. Ia tidak langsung mengikutinya, matanya melirik ke aspal. Kagami menahan nafas berharap ia cepat percaya. Pemuda itu masih terdiam dan berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "jika itu yang mau kau percaya…"

Kagami mengerutkan kening, "ada apa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak," dan berjalan mengikuti Kagami.

Pemuda itu mengangkat sealis, tetapi mengikuti Kagami, "apa Aomine-kun pernah menceritakan tentangku? Kau langsung percaya denganku."

Kagami menoleh dan terdiam sejenak, "tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat sebagai teman yang baik."

.

* * *

.

Aomine merasakan tremor.

Ia memandang ponsel Kagami seperti itu toksin.

Punggungnya digerayangi rasa tegang dan kepalanya terasa ringan. Ia menelan mual—ia tidak peduli. Ia kenyang, ia puas. _Itu masa lalu,_ ia seharusnya tidak peduli. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa masalahnya dengan Tetsu. Apa? Mereka hanya tidak dekat lagi. Semua orang juga seperti itu. "Pertemanan" seperti itu selalu termakan oleh waktu jika semakin lama jarak mereka menjauh.

 _Dan Daiki nyaman seperti itu._

Tetapi, Kagami _Kagami_ _ **Kagami Taiga**_ yang ia temui di forum video game. Dari _guild_ berbeda dan menantangnya dalam berbagai permainan online. Kaku, canggung, ribut. Newbie yang tidak familiar dengan dunia game, sebatas pelepas penat, dengan avatar bola berwarna oranye yang Daiki begitu familiar. Dan saat Aomine berbicara dengannya, Aomine bisa menelisik lagi: terobsesi dengan basket, supel, sedikit lambat, dan _baik._

Kagami sangat berbeda dengannya. Karena itu wajar jika ia akhirnya yang menarik Tetsu untuk mengajaknya bicara, Aomine seharusnya tahu apa yang akan ia dapat.

Napasnya memburu dan karena kebiasaan ia menyentuh nadinya. Ia mempunyai impuls untuk menonjok pintu. Ia… ia harus mengalihkan menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari kamar itu, berjalan ke dapur dan merombak kulkas Kagami. Mengambil sebotol bir, pikirannya melayang,

Apa Tetsu akan memarahinya? Meneriakinya dan bersumpah untuk tidak menemuinya? Apa ia akan menangis? _Apa ia menatap hampa karena ia sudah berhenti memberi ekspektasi pada kita semua?_

Aomine memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengusir gumpalan yang menyesakkan atau hantaman di kepala kirinya. Gumpalan itu membuatnya bergetar, tetapi ia rasa tubuh Kagami sangatlah kuat. "Napas…" bisiknya,

' _Daiki, hitung dari 5 sampai 1 sembari bernapas…'_

Tarik napas, "Lima…" lepaskan. _Inhale,_ "Empat…" _exhale._ "Tiga…"

.

* * *

.

"Hey, kau siapanya Aomine?"

Kuroko—Kuroko Tetsuya segera memperkenalkan diri, ia tidak perlu basa-basi—mendelik dari pertanyaan mendadak. Ia menaikkan alis atas etikanya tetapi tidak merespon. Kagami yang membelakanginya sedang sibuk merapikan barang belanjaan di dapur. Mata Kuroko menyunting profil Kagami—dengan tubuh Aomine—dengan ekspresi yang ambigu.

"Aku mengenal Aomine-kun sewaktu SMP."

"Oh?" ujar Kagami sampai menoleh. Kuroko masih memandangnya dan Kagami harus menahan diri untuk tidak berlutut dan memohon padanya untuk percaya (sesuatu yang di luar karakternya tetapi mengingat betapa frustasinya ia mendengar seseorang juga percaya atas keabsurdan semuanya membuatnya berhenti berpikir tentang gengsi), tetapi ia yakin apa yang Kuroko pikirkan, mengingat ada gajah dalam ruangan:

Pertanyaannya: (1) _siapa Kagami Taiga kepada Aomine-kun?_ (2) _Bagaimana mereka bertemu?_ (3) _Apa yang ia maksud bertukar tubuh?_

"Bagaimana ini terjadi… Kagami-kun?" suaranya bertitih di atas tali, dimana ia enggan untuk menaiki. Tetapi sekali lagi, Kagami terbohongi wajah stoik itu. Sementara Kagami, yang balik berhati-hati, kembali dengan dua mug. Ia duduk di sofa menghadap Kuroko dan menyodorkan satu mug teh hangat. Kagami menghela nafas dan meletakkan kepalannya di kedua pahanya, "saat itu aku dan Aomine sedang bermain game,"

"Game?" Kagami ingin meringis atas permulaan yang buruk.

"Video game. Tepat sebelum ada gempa. Lalu kita berhenti dan aku menyuruhnya tidur. Berikutnya yang aku tahu, aku sudah di Tokyo dan Aomine sudah di Malibu.

"Malibu? Oh, apa kalian teman online?"

 **Teman** adalah deskripsi yang unik mengingat keduanya sepertinya memiliki fiksasi aneh untuk mengalahkan masing-masing dalam berbagai hal, "oh, eh… sepertinya."

Kuroko kali ini menunjukkan kedua alis yang menaut dan Kagami mengacak rambut canggung, "er—kita hanya sering kompetisi dan membuat taruhan-taruhan. Aku tidak benar-benar peduli jika ia tidak menganggapku teman atau apa,"

"Artinya kalian sudah terbuka dengan masing-masing," Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya selama Kagami mengenalnya, menyunggingkan senyum lucu, "tidak apa, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun memang seperti itu," Kagami tidak tahu harus

Pemuda itu kembali meneguk tehnya dan Kagami semakin gugup atas ketenangan dari sikapnya. Apa ia percaya? Apa tidak? Mengapa ia tidak berkata apa-apa? "Apa kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan semua ini?

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya, "ah, justru itu aku tidak tahu! Er… mungkin kau tahu bagaimana cara kembalinya?"

Kuroko hanya menatap di balik bulu matanya, jempol dan buku telunjuknya mengusap gagang cangkir dengan lamban, "Apa Aomine-kun pernah bercerita tentang pergi ke psikiater?"

Kagami mengedipkan mata. Sekali, dua kali, "…huh?"

Kuroko masih memperhatikannya dengan tatapan _itu_ dan ekspresi Kagami berdistorsi, suaranya tercekat dan kedua tangannya mengepal kencang, "tidak! Tidak! Ini bukan yang seperti kau pikir, aku _memang_ Kagami Taiga!" ia menunjuk-tunjuk dirinya dan Kagami mulai panik, ia menoleh kanan-kirinya sembari mengacak rambut, "Gah, bagaimana agar kau percaya?"

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak, lalu ia memulai. "Boleh aku lihat seperti apa Kagami Taiga itu?"

Kagami dengan buru-buru mengambil ponsel Aomine, _tidak mungkin, sih, ia mempunyai fot—_

Kagami memandang dirinya tersenyum ke kamera dengan papan selancar mengintip di sisinya, sebuah foto yang menjadi avatar Twitter-nya dua tahun silam. ' _E-eeh?'_ ia terkejut kedua kalinya dan jika Kuroko tidak menyeruput tehnya kembali ia tidak akan sadar dari termanggunya.

Ia merasa mata Kuroko yang memperhatikannya, membuatnya langsung menyerahkan ponsel itu ke pemuda yang segera menjulurkan tangannya. Kuroko terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum tipis, "menarik sekali…" gumamnya sembari menopang dagunya dengan beberapa jari.

Kagami mengerutkan alis biru dongker tetapi tidak merespon apapun selain bertanya: "aku bisa menunjukkan akunku dan Facebook aku walau… tidak pernah di _update…_ tapi! Kau harus yakin aku benar-benar ada, bukan seseorang yang Aomine ambil identitasnya…" suaranya mengecil pada _statement_ terakhir, tetapi ia menarik napas. "Apa kau masih tidak percaya?"

Kuroko tidak segera menjawab, tetapi bibirnya ia katup rapat. "Hmm… bukan begitu." Ia menghela nafas, "Momoi-san kadang memberi tahu tentang Aomine-kun."

"Apa yang… kau dengar?"

"Tidak banyak. Aomine-kun benar berhenti bermain basket? Momoi-san berkata Aomine-kun tidak daftar ke klub basket universitas. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak masuk kuliah. Aomine-kun tidak tahu, tetapi aku sekarang kuliah di Tyodai Uni dan aku ingin kembali lagi pada Aomine-kun. Tetapi tidak sebelum ia berhenti memotong tali dengan kita semua."

Kagami terdiam. Kagami bisa membaca sekarang, seberapa lugu orang pikir tentangnya, Aomine mempunyai masalah yang berhubungan dengan basket. Konflik? Entahlah, waktu membuat semua itu membusuk dan Kagami tidak sadar ia bisa merasakannya di tulang-belulang setiap pikirannya berspekulasi, berspekulasi, dan berspekulasi sampai ia menekuk wajahnya harus menelan semuanya bulat-bulat.

' _Tapi aku percaya hal yang lain. Seberapa orang-orang terlihatnya malah sebaliknya,'_ benaknya memikirkan api yang tersirat dari bertahun-tahun menyulut kayu yang sama.

Ia menemukan dirinya dalam dua opsi: menjawab selayaknya Aomine Daiki dan mengikuti segala _bullshit_ ini sampai mereka kembali—karena ia sedikit enggan berinteraksi dengan temannya Aomine sekarang, walau ia tidak menilai Kuroko buruk—atau menjawab selayaknya Kagami Taiga.

"Apa itu yang teman-temannya pikir tentang Aomine?" tanya Kagami getir.

"Maksudnya?"

Kagami menghindari tatapan Kuroko, "aku tahu Aomine bisa susah untuk diprediksi dan dia memang bisa kurang ajar dan—ke, aku tidak **benar-benar** mengenal Aomine. Kita lebih banyak bertengkar daripada bercanda, tetapi aku tahu—" _here goes nothing_ , "aku tahu Aomine masih ingin bermain dan sangat mencintai apa yang ia dulu suka."

"Ya?" nada Kuroko terdengar ringan, sekilas Kagami merasa mata itu bersinar.

"Ya. Jika tidak, aku sudah berhenti berbicara denganku."Kuroko mengedip perlahan posturnya melumer, "Ia juga suka mendengar ceritaku," tanpa ia sadari pipinya memerah malu.

Kuroko menopang dagunya, membuat suara 'mmm…' nyaris transparan. "Apa yang Kagami-kun sering ceritakan?"

Entah mengapa ia tidak kuat menatap balik sehingga ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan defensif, "e-enggak, hanya basket. Aku nyaris tidak pernah tidak menceritakan basket. Ia terlihat tidak tertarik awalnya, tetapi lama-kelamaan sebaliknya."

Keduanya terdiam dan kembali menyesap tehnya. Kagami menunduk saat sadar ia menghiraukan tehnya yang mendingin. "ini enak," gumam Kuroko.

Kagami menyeringai kecil, "Itu hanya teh. Tetapi pasti teh saja Aomine tidak bisa, kan?"

Kuroko menunduk dan tersenyum kecil, "ya. Ia tidak terlalu suka ide memasak dan sebagainya."

Kagami mendengus sembari menyeruput tehnya lalu meringis, "tentu saja. Lihat saja stok makanannya mie semua. Jika ia menyuguh tamu, mungkin ia memberi _cola_ ," tetapi bahunya akhirnya melorot, "apa… kau masih tidak percaya?"

Kuroko tidak segera menjawab dan Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya. Punggungnya begitu tegang dan kepalanya mulai pusing. Semua ini terasa menguras energinya.

"Aku pikir, Aomine-kun yang mengaku Kagami-kun sekarang begitu beda dengan Aomine-kun yang terakhir aku kenal. Aku mungkin tidak dekat dengan Aomine-kun sekarang dan terakhir kita bertatap muka saat adalah saat SMA. Momoi-san masih sering menemuiku dan bercerita tentang Aomine-kun. _Ia benar-benar peduli denganmu_." Kuroko menghela napas panjang,

"Tetapi, aku ingin percaya dengan Kagami-kun."

Kagami merasa dadanya tidak terlalu sesak sekarang dan ia mengangguk, "ya, apa yang aku katakan juga jujur," ia tersenyum lega, "makasih."

"Sekarang," Kuroko meletakkan tehnya dan memasang wajah serius. "Jika memang Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun bertukar tubuh, kita harus mencari tahu apa solusinya."

Kagami mengangguk sembari memajukan tubuhmu, "apa kau tahu pendeta di sekitar sini?"

"Pendeta?" Kuroko menggaruk dagunya dengan jari, "menurutku, kita tidak akan mendapat solusi seinstan itu."

Kagami menarik turun kedua bibir, "eh…? Lalu menurutmu apa?"

"Sebuah solusi pasti ada karena suatu masalah, suatu masalah juga ada setelah ada penyebabnya, Kagami-kun." Kuroko lalu mengeluarkan ponsel di sakunya, " _body swap_ sepertinya nama yang benar untuk fenomena ini."

"Itu istilah yang aku pikir juga," Kagami melipat kedua tangan di dada, "terdengar seperti sesuatu yang di fiksi ilmiah."

Kuroko mengangguk, "benar, entah karena sebuah mesin teleportasi astral—jiwamu pindah ke tubuh lain—atau sebuah… kekuatan supernatural," Kuroko menyerahkan ponselnya dengan layar yang menunjukkan sebuah artikel wikia tentang _body swap_ seakan Kagami bisa mengerti. "Tetapi karena mengingat kita bukan di sebuah cerita fiksi ilmiah, hal ini bisa saja berhuubungan dengan takdir kalian berdua."

"Takdir?"

Kuroko mengangguk, "dalam sebuah karya fiksi, yang aku pelajari, sebuah kekuatan yang di luar manusia bisa kita anggap alat sebuah plot. Dalam itu, takdir seorang karakter tidak berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan sehingga alat plot, atau alat narasi namanya, ini bekerja agar karakter memperbaiki takdirnya itu sendiri—" Kuroko berhenti melihat ekspresi konstipasi Kagami.

Menggigit bibir, sang surai biru pastel menarik kedua sisi jaketnya untuk empasis, "artinya bertukar tubuh bisa jadi pelebaya atau pertanda buat kalian mengubah masa depan masing-masing," Kuroko menambahkan, "apa kalian memiliki masalah sebelumnya?"

Kagami mengerutkan dahi sedalam-dalamnya,"Aku tidak mengerti… mengapa kita? Kita tidak pernah bertengkar sama sekali. Ya, mungkin sering berargumen dan sifat busuk Aomine tetapi aku tidak peduli tentang egonya," Kuroko menutup mulut dan tertawa pelan.

"Mungkin Kagami-kun harus menyelesaikan masalah _nya,_ " kata Kuroko akhirnya. "Melihat hanya Kagami-kun yang Aomine-kun tolerir."

" _Tolerir?!_ " bahak Kagami, "dan masalahnya…? Masalah Aomine apa yang bisa berpengaruh ke masa depan… _oh, tidak!_ Aku tidak sudi mengurusi urusan absen dan nilai-nilai kuliahnya jika itu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak sudi bertukar tubuh karena Aomine tidak bertanggung jawab…!" kedua tergelak, Kagami memukul-mukul bantal sofa Aomine sementara Kuroko menutup mulut sembari menunduk-nunduk. Keduanya terhenti saat ponsel yang Kagami kantungi berbunyi,

 _Aomine Daiki is calling you_

"Ah, Aomine!" Kagami menyentuh _answer_ dan _speaker_ , meletakkan alat komunikasi itu ke atas meja kopi.

" _Kagami,"_

Kuroko berhenti tersenyum dan Kagami kembali menjawab, "ada apa? Aku sedang bersama Kuroko."

Tidak ada respon selain suara gersak kain. Kagami dan Kuroko saling tatap dan saat Kagami membuka mulut untuk memperbaiki kalimatnya… " _Tetsu."_

Kuroko mengedip sementara Kagami hanya mengangguk, "Aomine-kun?"

"… _Kagami sudah cerita, kan?"_

Kuroko dan Kagami menegakkan tubuhnya, Kagami meneguk minumnya yang sedari tadi ia telantarkan. "Ya, Aomine-kun. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?"

Kagami memperhatikan mimik Kuroko yang tak terbaca, semuanya bauran emosi yang terbungkus wajah stoik. " _Entah. Tadi kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Satsuki?"_

"Ya. Kise-kun lolos sekolah penerbangan di Berlin. Momoi-san mengajak kita semua untuk datang ke perpisahannya dua minggu ini."

"… _Tidak bisa, sori."_ Kagami mengeraskan tatapannya mendengar suara dingin yang asing, " _jadi apa yang kalian lakukan sekarang?"_

"Sepertinya Kuroko tahu apa yang terjadi, Ahomine."

Kuroko meliriknya mendengar perubahan nada yang terselip di kalimat Kagami. Tetapi Aomine tidak membalas apa-apa dan akhirnya Kagami melanjutkan, "Menurutnya kita berubah karena ada kekuatan supernatural."

" _Ha? Jadi?"_

Kagami memajukan tubuhnya kembali, "jadi, kita harus cari tahu bagaimana kita mengubahnya."

" _Bukankah itu yang kita lakukan sekarang?"_

Kuroko menimbrung, "maaf, Aomine-kun. Seperti ini, jika membaca buku fiksi ilmiah, sebuah alat narasi datang karena suatu kejadian yang gagal tercapai sehingga membutuhkan sesuatu agar anekdot itu dapat tercapaikan. Pertukaran tubuh atau alat narasi lainnya itu berguna untuk menggerakkan cerita agar suatu kejadian yang direncakan terjadi—"

" _Bahasa Jepang, Tetsu."_

"Artinya kalian menjadi seperti sekarang karena ada suatu masalah yang terjadi sehingga masa depan kalian terancam."

" _...hah?—"_

"Maksudnya Kuroko kita harus memperbaiki masalah masing-masing. Pertukaran tubuh kita ini seperti, _clue_ dari masalah itu. Atau… ya, kan, Kuroko? Aku paham apa yang kau maksud hanya susah untuk menjelaskannya." Kagami merengut pada ponselnya dan menghela napas frustasi pada apatisme Aomine.

Kuroko meliriknya sedikit iba, "tentu saja dengan mencari yang berhubungan dengan apa yang gagal terjadi, Kagami-kun. Apa saja yang harus terjadi pada Aomine-kun atau Kagami-kun gagal terjadi karena Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun sendiri, mungkin sesuatu yang terjadi di masa lalu—"

" _Banyak yang_ _ **gagal**_ _terjadi, Tetsu. Aku gagal datang ke seminar dan kuliah umum tiga kali dua semester, apa Kagami harus datang tiga kali juga untuk menggantinya? Belum juga setiap makan makanannya Satsuki aku gagal_ _ **mati**_ _. Apa Kagami harus mati?"_

Tanpa sadar Kagami meremas celana jeans-nya lalu menyandar sofa dengan ekspresi pasrah, "ah, benar juga, Kuroko… yang mana yang harus kita perbaiki?"

" _Ah, mungkin aku memang harus sering masuk kuliah, Kagami. Jika aku sering bolos itu akan mengubah hidupku, kan? Kemungkinan drop out."_

Kagami menekuk kedua alis melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang makin lama tidak nyaman. Ia menggeram, "Aomine, yang serius."

" _Apa? Jujur aja tidak mengerti apa yang Tetsu maksud. Simpelnya, di cerita-cerita hal yang supernatural terbalas dengan sesuatu yang supernatural?"_

Kuroko terlihat ragu tetapi mengangguk, "um… itu juga bisa… tetapi di antara kalian tidak ada yang melakukan kontak magis sebelumnya…"

" _Gampang. Cari dukun atau suruh Kagami ke kuil. Pasti salah satu sichi fukujin mengabulkan. Mungkin."_

Kagami dan Kuroko merengut, Kagami sudah terlihat ingin membanting ponsel Aomine. "Oi, itu jawaban yang kau pikirkan?!"

" _Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"_

"Entah lah! Ini tubuhmu dan kehidupanmu! Kau yang tahu masalahmu!" Kagami menepuk dadanya dan sepintas Kuroko pikir ia akan melempar ponsel itu ke dinding.

" _Kau pikir aku bermasalah…? Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga terjebak dengan—dengan apapun kutukan aneh yang—"_

 _Tuut…_

Kagami tersentak dan merendahkan suaranya, "Ah, sial! Low-bat."

" _Sudah, kan?"_ tanya Aomine datar. _"Nanti saja kita pikirkan lagi, aku lapar."_

"Hoi—!" _Pip._

Kagami hanya bisa menatap gelembung chat dengan icon telpon dan '20:13' di bawahnya sementara Kuroko bergeming pada ekspresi komikal di wajah temannya,—walau yang memakai wajah itu bukan temannya—Kuroko setelah ini harus tidur cepat untuk istirahat.

Kuroko mengangkat cangkirnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat tehnya habis. Menggoyangkan residu daun kering di dasar cangkirnya, ia tersenyum tipis, "sepertinya ini sudah saatnya aku pulang, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengerjap, "ah, ya. Akan aku antar ke depan."

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko pelan.

Kagami menyungging senyum satu sisi sembari melembutkan tengkuknya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau dari mana memangnya?"

"Aomine-kun mungkin tidak tahu, tetapi kampusku di kampus Komaba, Universitas Tokyo. Jadi, apartemenku tidak akan jauh."

Kagami hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari berdengung. "Sementara Aomine?"

"Aomine-kun masuk Universitas Aoyama Gakuin. Sekitar 15 menit jika Kagami-kun naik bus," Kuroko menarik ritsleting jaketnya dan kantung belanjaannya. Kagami memperhatikan fiturnya, menyadari kantung mata yang mulai kentara, "Jika Kagami-kun ingin alamatnya, kita bisa bertukar _e-mail_."

"Ya, tentu saja," kata Kagami sembari menyender di ambang pintu.

Kuroko memutar tumitnya, tetapi sebelum ia melangkah, ia menoleh kepada Kagami,

"Terima kasih telah menjadi temannya Aomine-kun."

Kagami bingung ingin menjawab apa, jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Setelah Kuroko pulang, Kagami bergegas mengisi baterai ponsel. Banyak sekali yang ia ia tanyakan kepada Aomine. Tetapi mengingat sikap anehnya… Ia menghela napas lelah. Ia melirik jam setelah menutup pintu depan dan merasa sudah saatnya ia masak untuk makan siang.

.

* * *

.

Mengunyah sesendok kari, Kagami membuka kotak pencari dan mengetik _sichi fukujin_ dan kuil terdekat, berharap ia mendapat petunjuk. Kagami kembali mencari-cari alamat cenayang yang ada di Tokyo, artikel-artikel kejadian supernatural di Tokyo. Semua ini terlihat seperti serangkaian hoax yang dikomplekskan. Sembari membuat notifikasi Aomine bunyi dengan mengirim _link_ tidak berguna, apapun untuk menunjukkan keaktifannya.

Jika ia tidak terlalu pusing membaca kanji yang mulai hilang di ingatannya, mungkin ia terkesan khawatir. (Sepertinya otak Aomine—yang Kagami gunakan sekarang—tidak menyimpan banyak kanji bahkan untuk seseorang yang tinggal di Jepang seumur hidupnya).

Matanya yang lelah menemukan jarum jam menunjuk jam 12:30. Aomine belum memberi respon.

' _Mungkin Aomine tidak ingin berbincang denganku.'_

Kagami membaringkan tubuh di atas sofa dan membiarkan laptop dan android terbuka dan bersuara. Mengkontemplasi sudah cukup ia memanggil teman onlinenya, ia mengetik _chat_ terakhir kali.

 _ **Kagami Taiga**_ _: Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kamu dan teman-temanmu, tetapi aku tidak akan tidak mengurusinya. Respon secepatnya karena kau dan aku tahu lebih kalau kita sudah saling percaya – 12:31_

Ia menyesali apa yang ia kirim, tetapi kantuk menghasutnya lebih dan Kagami akhirnya menyerah.

.

.

TBC


End file.
